


When You Say Nothing At All

by rinismydreamwaifu



Series: Fluff [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, I write something from Jim's point of view, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Relationship Study, Romance, Short One Shot, and it doesn't include angst, definitely schmoopy, it's apparently opposite day, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinismydreamwaifu/pseuds/rinismydreamwaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't a single doubt in Jim's mind that Spock loves him, even if he's never said the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

Jim walked in the medbay to meet Bones for a few drinks, finally giving into the doctor’s demands that he take a break from command duties and the “ball and chain” to relax a little.

“Jim! Finally shook off the hobgoblin?”

“Spock’s working in the labs,” he replied, as he pulled out a chair.

“How’s the whole domestic bliss thing going for you, anyway? The two of you disgustingly in love?” Bones asked, pouring them both a technically illegal whisky that Jim was going to pretend he didn’t just see him pull out from inside a decorative vase.

“Disgusting isn’t exactly the word I’d use, but yes,” he cheerfully replied.

Bones took a swig of his drink before continuing. “Wait, so he finally broke down and said it? Good for him, I guess. Didn’t realize the computer had it in him.”

“Not exactly.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“He hasn’t said it. Not in so many words.”

Bones put his glass down, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Let me get this straight. After watching you _die_ , and nearly beating a goddamn superhuman to death with his bare hands, he can’t work up the balls for a simple ‘I love you’? It’s been months, and he’s still keeping you guessing? Seems a little one-sided.”

“I don’t have to guess. I know him, and I know he loves me. There’s nothing one-sided about any of it.” Jim responds, a hard edge to his tone at the slight towards Spock.

“How do you know?” He runs a finger along the edge of his glass as he considers the question, wondering how he can explain a concept that seems so natural to him but so foreign to everyone else. He knows Spock loves him, it’s an irrefutable fact, like they way the earth turns or the sun rises and sets. Jim knows it in the way that Spock allows him his small touches, the small forays into his personal space. He knows it in the way Spock’s jaw clenches when he’s injured on away missions, and in the way Spock hovers over him afterwards. He sees Spock’s love for him in his miniscule smile at him across across the bridge, he sees it in the proud line of Spock’s shoulders as he stands at his side in silent support while he addresses admirals and dignitaries and royalty. Spock’s devotion is unquestionable when he places a warm hand on his back in the turbolift, his adoration palpable in his voice as they murmur quietly in the dark of the observation deck. Spock laying next to him in the morning even though he needs less sleep than a human, Spock quietly reminding him to eat, Spock saying his full name over and over again with infinite patience in order to help Jim learn to pronounce it without stumbling, all of it meant infinitely more to him. Anyone could _say_ that they loved him, but Spock showed him.

Spock would do anything for him, Jim knows it, and yet, Jim is still given looks filled with pity and confusion when he smiles and says that _yes, absolutely_ , he is with Spock. Their eyes cast doubt on their relationship, a relationship that Jim thinks if he’s done one truly good thing in his entire life, it’s building it with Spock, a man that in every way has become Jim’s foundation, his solid ground. Jim resents that they look at Spock, a man that’s everything to him, and can’t see past his pointed ears, past his heritage and culture, and assumes that Jim has an unfair deal in the greatest thing that’s ever happened to him.

Spock lets Jim know how he feels constantly, just in his own language. But that’s alright, because it’s a language Jim speaks.

“He may not say it, but he tells me every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had based on the song When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss and the Union Station. I'm over on tumblr at loud-obnoxious-lesbian, if you're into Star Trek shitposts and weird inside jokes with my friends. But I do occasionally post about my fics on there.


End file.
